


Truely in love

by auracax



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auracax/pseuds/auracax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aura es una joven bastante dedicada a sus estudios, no conoce nada de los cantantes del momento, solo escucha las canciones que le recomiendan sus amigas. Onew y ella se conocen por casualidad y la curiosidad se vuelve el inicio de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1: el inicio.

 

No soy una chica nada fuera de lo normal. Soy mitad coreana, mi padre es coreano y mi madre es británica, siempre me han descrito como la belleza rara de la familia, nunca le he prestado atención a eso. Sólo que desde pequeña he tenido intereses diferentes a los de los demás, cuando era una niña, lo único que me gustaba era jugar con mis muñecas, no me gustaba relacionarme con los otros niños así que pasaba en mi casa todo el día todos los días; así fui creciendo y al entrar al colegio creo que me fui abriendo un poquito mas a las personas a mi alrededor, pero todavía sin darles mucha importancia en mi vida, es decir para mí un amigo no era indispensable, a menudo invitaba amigas a jugar en mi casa con mis muñecas, pero era muy extraño que yo fuera a las de ellas. Así fue transcurriendo mi niñez y llego mi adolescencia y junto con la mía, también la de mis amigas, éstas llegada esta edad empezaron a tener novio y otros intereses ya no querían jugar conmigo, sólo querían contarme todo lo que hacían con sus novios, a lo cual yo no prestaba mucha atención, así que me aburría rápido y solo quería ir a mi casa a jugar … sí todavía jugaba con muñecas… pero en cierta forma fue una manera de protegerme, ya que veía como sufrían mis amigas cuando algo no les salía bien en su relación o cuando veían a su novio con otra chica, la verdad es que todos esos eran sentimientos que nunca había experimentado así que me era difícil comprenderlas y consolarlas; no mucho tiempo pasó y mis amigas junto con todas las chicas de nuestra generación empezaron su gusto o más bien delirio por  los cantantes de moda, es decir los que en ese momento eran los  más famosos, los más lindos, y en realidad a la mayoría de las chicas no les importaba el talento, pero no había que negar que eran talentosos. La verdad es que aunque había vivido toda mi vida en corea, la música no me interesaba, supongo que todavía no era como las demás, cuando cumplí los 20 años, que ya había terminado toda la educación básica creo que fue que empecé a interesarme por la música, pero solo por la música, esta me relajaba o me animaba de acuerdo al tipo que escuchara. Por esta razón no sabía nada de los cantantes, ni cuantos integrantes tenia X grupo, o cuáles eran sus nombres, solo me interesaba la música y los hombres todavía no me “traían loca” por así decirlo. Empecé a estudiar una carrera que me absorbía mucho tiempo: ingeniería industrial, antes era muy raro que una mujer estudiara esa carrera, pero últimamente se había hecho muy normal; como esta carrera me absorbía mucho tiempo, ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con mis amigas del colegio, así que ellas no podían contagiarme de su “amor y delirio” por estos cantantes y bailarines, tampoco tenia mucho tiempo para ver  televisión, pero me había visto algunos dramas, como you are beautiful, boys before flower, playful kiss y heartstrings, incluso creo que de ahí nació mi gusto por la música, ya que los OST de estos dramas eran hermosos, me encantaba escucharlos todo el tiempo.

Y así transcurrieron 2 años, era lo mismo de siempre, yo estaba en la universidad, ya estaba en 5to semestre y como era una buena estudiante y no tenía muchas distracciones, había pasado los semestres sin ningún problema, ya faltaba 1 día para que se acabara el semestre y todo iba bien, este semestre también iba a salir exitosa y me propuse que en las vacaciones iba a salir mucho, ya que me lo merecía. Justo el día que Salí a vacaciones, las cuales por cierto duraban dos meses, mis padres se fueron por 3 días, así que me tocaba cuidarme a mí misma, lo sé es raro que a una chica de mi edad todavía la cuiden sus padres, pero qué se le hace, debo disfrutarlos mientras estén, así que ya en la tarde cuando regresé de la universidad, estaba cansada y tenía hambre, pero en seguida recordé que mis padres no estaban así que no había comida, me tocaba prepararla a mí, y peor, comprarla a mí, así que me vestí con una ropa más cómoda, busque mi IPod y me puse a escuchar una música que me distrajera por todo el camino; cogí un bus y Salí al supermercado sin todavía saber que iba a comprar.

Llegué al supermercado y me fui a la zona de víveres y carnes, lo primero era saber qué tipo de carne iba a comer, pero no sabía por cual decidirme en serio tenía hambre, la carne se veía deliciosa, el cerdo se veía apetitoso, y el pollo también se veía muy rico, era tan difícil decidirme, aun me encontraba escuchando música, en ese momento sonaba “ love like oxygen” cuando estaba viendo el pollo, así que de repente lo vi, ahí estaba el tan lindo tan hermoso, mis ojos solo lo veían a él, era como si  me llamara con la mirada, además se veía tan lindo y rico, así que Salí de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a la zona del pollo, tan decidida y firme a encontrarme con él, ese pollo tan apetecible, y lo agarré, sí agarre a ese lindo pollo, sólo que encima de mi mano se encontraba una mano, su cara estaba roja así que solo solté su mano mientras me quitaba los auriculares , su cara era una poesía .

\--ammm el pollo se va conmigo yo lo vi primero. --dije desafiante.

\--no, el pollo se va conmigo, es obvio que yo lo necesito más. --dijo el chico convencido.

\--no seas así, --reí --yo lo necesito mas, ¿sabes qué? Solo mírame.

Mientras me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el pollo, lo agarre y me fui, sólo volteé a ver su cara.

 --así está mucho mejor yo lo necesito más, así que cómprate carne o cerdo se ve que lo necesitas más. --finalicé, triunfante.

Cuando terminé de pagar el chico se me acercó, creo que tenia curiosidad por mí, o por cómo le quite el pollo enfrente de sus narices, al final él terminó comprando fideos sabor pollo; al terminar su compra  intentó entablar conversación conmigo, pero yo estaba con tanta  hambre que solo le contestaba vagamente a sus preguntas…

\--Así que, ¿tienes una gran cena en tu casa?

\--no, es para mí sola, mis padres no están en la ciudad.

Y así comenzó una corta conversación…

\--oh, por la forma que me peleaste el pollo supongo que ya tenemos algo en común, el gran apetito por el pollo. --rió.

Lo sentí ya más cómodo, como si ahora, ya no estaba molesto por el pollo, eso me agradó y seguimos hablando…

\--ah sí, cierto, es que en serio tengo hambre, y el pollo, ¿lo querías para tu familia? --dije haciendo énfasis en cuanta hambre tenía, él rió.

\--pues no, era para mí solo. Cuando los chicos con los que vivo me dijeron que no cenaríamos pollo me puse mal y les dije que entonces vendría al supermercado y me compraría un pollo para mi solito. --dijo eso ultimo con un tono algo infantil.

\--si que eres infantil, --reí --por cierto, no te he preguntado tu nombre.

\--oh sí se me olvidaba, yo soy Onew.

\--¿Onew? Ese nombre no parece de por aquí, ¿tienes uno más de por aquí? --le dije en broma.

\--sí, mi nombre es jinki, pero me gusta más Onew.

\--oh, ya veo, está bien te llamare Onew. --dije satisfecha.

\--y tú cómo te llamas?, tampoco me has dicho.

\--yo me llamo Aura.

\--tu nombre tampoco parece muy de por acá -–dijo también en tono gracioso.

\--sí lo sé, pero es mi nombre real, solo que mis padres, no querían que fuese como los demás, además que ellos dicen que yo traje luz a sus vidas y querían que yo fuera grande en conocimiento. Y aura en griego es luz y conocimiento.

\--mmm que bonito nombre y qué bonito significado, eso no lo sabía, supongo que se aprende algo nuevo cada día. --al decir esto sonrió cálidamente. 

\--sí, supongo. --dije mientras reía.

\--Aura, lo siento, en serio me estaba divirtiendo contigo, pero me tengo que ir, si no llego a almorzar con ellos, me regañarán.

\--yo también me estaba divirtiendo, pero claro, no te preocupes, yo también tenía que irme, tengo hambre. --dije mientras señalaba la bolsa donde tenía el pollo.

\--bueno, hasta la próxima, por cierto ¿cuántos años tienes?, solo para saber.

\--tengo 22, y ¿tu?

\--yo tengo 23. Oh tenemos casi la misma edad, Aura, en serio fue un placer conocerte, sería bueno volvernos a encontrar.

\--sí sería bueno, un placer conocerte también, ONEW.

\--bueno, chao. --se despidió con una sonrisa.

Y así fue como pasaron unos 20 minutos de nosotros hablando, pero la verdad es que se había sentido bien, hasta se me había olvidado que tenía hambre, pero cuando él se fue, mi estomago volvió a sonar, así que me desperté y seguí comprando la otras cosas que necesitaba  para preparar mi almuerzo; cuando terminé las compras, me regresé de nuevo a mi casa, que no quedaba muy lejos, a 20 minutos en bus del supermercado. Cuando llegué, me empecé a reír de la situación del pollo, luego me calmé. No perdí mucho tiempo y empecé a cocinar, no era muy experta, pero  a veces veía a mi mamá hacerlo y yo iba aprendiendo.  Cuando terminé de cocinar ya eran las 3 de la tarde, era súper tarde para almorzar pero tenía tanta hambre que no me importaba que fuera tanta comida, y ni siquiera dejé para la cena. 


	2. coincidencia

_…y ni siquiera dejé para la cena._

Eso era malo, porque significaría volver a salir en la misma misión del almuerzo. Cuándo se hizo de noche, tipo 7 de la noche, no lo pensé 2 veces para ir de nuevo al supermercado, pues aunque no tenía mucha hambre, sabía que la tendría y después sería muy tarde.  Mi viaje al supermercado fue normal otra vez, me subí al bus, pasaron los 20 minutos, me bajé en el supermercado y empecé otra vez a preguntarme que comería, ya que como no tenía tanta hambre, esta vez sería más difícil que para el almuerzo, no me provocaba nada, pero decidí comprar ligero así que me fui a la zona de panadería y a la de refresquería, en serio mi cena sería un gran pan y un jugo natural de un litro entero, sí hoy estaba muy emocionada como para tener muchas medidas con la comida, además apenas entre a la zona de panadería y el olor de panes recién hechos entraron a mi nariz, no pude evitar sentir hambre, así que compré el más grande y recién hecho que tenían y como sabia que necesitaría mucho jugo para pasarlo compré uno muy grande también; así fue que me dirigí a la caja para pagar, menos mal no estaba muy llena, solo habían 2 personas delante de mí, una señora de edad avanzada y un chico que se veía joven, y ninguno de los 2 llevaba muchas cosas para pagar así que me desocuparía rápido.

Pagó la señora y sólo quedábamos el chico y yo, tenía curiosidad y vi qué era lo que llevaba el chico y me sorprendí, ya que llevaba un pollo entero, y pensé para mis adentros, _ahh después de ese almuerzo, no quiero ver más pollo en todo el día, en serio me dejo llena_ , Salí de mis pensamientos, porque ya era mi turno de pagar, solo pagué el pan y el jugo y me dirigí a la salida, en eso venia entrando de nuevo el chico que parecía que se le había olvidado algo, me dio curiosidad y empecé a ver qué se le había quedado, pude ver que era la factura, y me dije _ah pensé que era algo más importante,_ entonces lo veo bien y me doy cuenta de que era el  mismo chico de la vez pasada, no me acordaba muy bien del nombre, creo que era onew, en fin cuando recogió la factura, esta vez fui yo quien quiso entablar conversación, creo que hoy estaba más curiosa de lo normal.

\--hola --le hablé

\--hola --me respondió, con algo de confusión en su rostro.

\--¿me recuerdas?

\--oh si, aura cierto?, lo siento es que no soy muy bueno para los nombres, pero tu cara sí la recuerdo.

\--otra cosa que tenemos en común, yo también soy mala para los nombres, tu eres onew, ¿cierto?

\--si, y por cierto, ¿qué haces? --preguntó curioso.

\--pues comprando la cena, es que tenía tanta hambre que el pollo me lo comí para el almuerzo y no deje para la cena, y ¿tu?, no pude evitar notar que te regresaste por la factura. Por cierto, veo que esta vez fue la revancha --reí --seguro te vas a comer el pollo entero.

\--oh si, lo que pasa es que la factura para mí es muy importante, ya que no soy yo el que paga por mis gastos, algún día te explicare esto, y si también estaba comprando mi cena, esta vez sí pollo, pero esta vez sí lo compartiré con los chicos con los que vivo.

\--que bueno,  bueno entonces te dejo o si no te matan tus hermanos. --dije en tono de burla.

\--no son mis hermanos, pero como si lo fueran, llevamos viviendo juntos 5 años, así que nos llevamos como familia. --dijo Onew con cierta añoranza en sus palabras.

\--wow tanto tiempo, yo soy hija única, así que todo el tiempo lo he pasado con mis padres, incluso me siento un poco rara ahora que no van a estar por unos días. Pero supongo que saldré a divertirme para no pensar tanto.

\--qué bien, por cierto, aura, sé que siempre te dejo en la mejor parte, --rió--, pero en serio me tengo que ir, terminaremos en otra ocasión, quien sabe y de pronto sea mañana, uno nunca sabe. Te dejo mi número por si algún día te dan impulsos de pollomaniaca y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, juntos devoraremos pollos.

\--ok, no te preocupes, ah ya tengo un compañero pollomaniaco, por cierto yo también debo irme, se me hace tarde.

\--chao. -- se despidió nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Y así pasaron nuevamente 20 minutos que demoramos hablando, igual se sintió como más, este chico llamado Onew, me estaba generando mucha curiosidad, pero estaba muy cansada y de camino a mi casa, tome una pequeña siesta en el bus, cuando fue tiempo, me baje y prepare mi cena, que era súper ligera, y en toda la noche no volví a pensar ni en onew ni en mis padres, supongo que había sido un día cansado, pero a la vez me sentía a gusto de saber que ya había entrado a vacaciones, y no tendría que levantarme tan temprano, pero luego recordé que el cuidado de la casa, ahora era mi responsabilidad, y entre esos pensamientos, me quedé dormida. 


	3. Un nuevo día, curiosidad en aumento.

 

El día comenzó  normal, me desperté temprano, supongo que ya era un hábito, pero como ayer fue un día tan cansado, me levanté con sueño, pero sabía que estaba sola así que me paré de la cama y me alisté, lo primero que hice, ya estando cambiada y arreglada, fue organizar la casa, de modo que si alguna visita inesperada llegaba todo estuviera limpio, luego me dirigía a prepararme el desayuno pero entonces me acorde que no había nada de comida en mi casa. Ayer se me había olvidado comprar los alimentos de hoy, pero bueno, no había muchas opciones así que cogí el dinero, cerré la casa y me dirigí al supermercado, esta vez sí compraría todo lo que iba a utilizar por estos 2 días que quedaban.

Llegué al supermercado y escogí: un gran tarro de yogurt, huevos y panes recién horneados para el desayuno, compré carne de vaca y arroz para el almuerzo, y por ultimo compré espaguetis y queso para la cena, por cierto cabe resaltar que el espagueti es mi comida favorita.  Las cantidades que compré me alcanzarían para los dos días. Pagué todo y mientras aún estaba en el supermercado, me puse a pensar en el chico de ayer, y en que había sido raro encontrármelo así ayer y dos veces, además que se veía que era amable e interesante, y como mi curiosidad es tan grande, no podía negar que me había parecido simpático, sí es la primera vez que me refiero así de un chico, me parece raro pero no me molesta. Así salí y como no tenía ganas de volver en seguida a la casa, me puse a caminar, todavía con mis compras, y llegué a un parque que tenía una banca desocupada, como no había nadie ni ningún ruido, me quedé dormida.

Cuando de pronto medio despierto por una voz…

\--¡¿hola?! Despierta, no es bueno que duermas así. --dijo una voz.

Sentí como me jalaban del brazo, y como estaba toda adormitada reaccioné por instinto y lancé mis brazos  bruscamente a lo que yo pensaba que era el aire, cuando siento algo enfrente de mis puños…

\--ouch, pegas duro para ser una chica --dijo sobándose la cara.

\--lo siento,--dije recién despertando --no debiste despertarme así –-dije todavía sin reconocer quién era --¿Qué pasa?

\--es peligroso para una chica dormir así despreocupadamente en cualquier lugar, además, tus compras...

\--disculpa, ¿te conozco de algún lado? Tu cara se me hace familiar

\--sí, nos conocimos ayer en el supermercado, soy Onew, te dije que soy bueno con las caras. Por lo visto tú no mucho. --sonrió mientras dijo esto ultimo.

\--ah! sí, cierto Onew, lo siento lo que pasa es que ayer fue un día muy agotador, y hoy me levanté con mucho sueño, así que me puse a caminar y de repente me senté aquí y me dormí.

\--no te preocupes no creo que necesites darme explicaciones, solo procura tener más cuidado. Por cierto, ahora ¿hacia dónde vas? Te veo bastante cargada.

\--voy a mi casa, todavía no he desayunado.

\--¿tu casa queda muy lejos de aquí? Te podría acompañar, y te ayudo con las bolsas.

\--queda a 20 minutos en autobús, pero si no te molesta podríamos ir caminando, así podríamos hablar y no se tal vez conocer más de nuestras vidas.

\--está bien, además creo que ayer no terminamos de hablar.

\--ok vamos.

Así nos fuimos, tomamos entre los dos las bolsas y empezamos a hablar de cosas muy triviales…

\--cuéntame de ti, ya sé como te llamas y tu edad pero no se más nada de ti. --expresó Onew con cierta curiosidad en su voz.

\--bueno, te recuerdo, soy aura, tengo 22 años, estoy estudiando ingeniería industrial, voy para sexto semestre, hoy comienzan mis vacaciones, y mis padres están de viajes de negocios hasta pasado mañana. Creo que eso es todo sobre mí, ahora cuéntame de ti.

\--oh, bueno yo también te recuerdo, soy jinki pero recuerda dime Onew, tengo 23 años, ahora mismo no estoy estudiando ninguna carrera, pero estoy trabajando junto con los otros 4 chicos que te dije que viven conmigo, creo que hoy y mañana los tengo libres, pero luego estaré mas ocupado, no vivo con mis padres desde hace 6 años. Ah y por cierto me apasiona mucho la música. Creo que eso es todo sobre mi también. --rió.

\--ya veo, interesante… y ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

\--el Azul Verdoso Perlado. --dijo satisfecho.

\--¿en serio el Azul Verdoso Perlado? El mío igual.

\--si, el azul Azul Verdoso Perlado es el mejor color del mundo.

\--wow alguien que piensa como yo.

\--¿en serio? que bueno, la verdad me alegra.

\--y ¿cuál es tu comida favorita? Aparte del pollo claro. --dije con un ligero tono de burla.

\--pues el pollo es lo mejor, pero aparte del pollo lo que más me gusta es el espagueti.

\--oh! que bueno, también me gusta mucho.

 

La verdad era que este chico Onew cada vez me generaba más y más curiosidad, de verdad teníamos muchas cosas en común, y hablar con él era agradable, no me sentía para nada incomoda a pesar del hecho que no llevaba más de un día de conocerlo. El trascurso de sintió corto, ya que tenía una buena compañía.

Los pocos minutos que faltaban para llegar a mi casa pasaron rápido y en silencio, una vez llegamos me acordé que ahora iba a preparar mi desayuno y recordé que era temprano todavía, tal vez Onew ni siquiera había comido así que…

\--Gracias por acompañarme y ayudarme a traer las bolsas, por cierto ¿tienes hambre? --pregunté.

\--bueno, la verdad es que no he comido, cuando desperté los chicos ya se habían ido y no dejaron nada preparado, es que tengo el sueño un poco pesado. --dijo inocentemente.

\--yo ahora voy a preparar mi desayuno, ¿no quieres entrar y comer algo?

\--claro, de todos modos los chicos no están en la casa.

\--bueno entra, ponte cómodo no demoro.

 

Diciendo esto entramos y él se sentó en un sofá que estaba en la sala, me sentí rara al ser él el primer chico que invitaba a mi casa y más porque mis padres no estaban, pero por alguna razón me inspiraba confianza; Salí de mis pensamientos y me fui a la cocina, y descargué las bolsas que traía conmigo, metí a la nevera lo que necesitaba refrigeración y empecé a preparar el desayuno pero esta vez era para dos. No demoré mucho, ya que era más algo ligero, y fui a la sala con los desayunos servidos. Puse la mesa y ambos nos sentamos en el comedor, y empezamos a comer.

 


	4. El comienzo de la historia

 

Mientras comíamos no pude evitar mirarlo, se veía distinto, no era como con cualquier chico de mi clase, todavía me sentía rara por tener a un chico en mi casa solos los dos, pero luego dejaba eso y me ponía a comer. El desayuno terminó y como no había planeado nada para hacer, suponía que me quedaría aburrida en la casa apenas Onew se fuera, pero para mi sorpresa…

\--¿tienes planeado hacer algo ahora? --me preguntó Onew.

\--no, ¿Por qué? --respondí, algo sorprendida. --aura. --alcanzó a decir.   
\--sí, dime.

Onew se encontraba nervioso, su cara lo mostraba, miraba para todos lados pero se mostraba decidido.

\--quisiera invitarte a mi apartamento. --dijo después de unos segundos.

Su proposición me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que la única reacción tan maravillosa que tuvo mi cuerpo fue sonrojarse a más no poder.

 --Ok… --musité, dudosa.

 --no pienses que te voy a hacer nada malo --dijo son una sonrisa --es solo para que quedemos en igual de condiciones, yo ya conocí tu casa, ahora es para que tu conozcas el mío.

 --¡Ah! ahora entiendo, me parece justo, está bien. --dije, disimulando mi sonrojo.

Aunque no estaba completamente segura, pero había algo en él que me inspiraba confianza, no sabía qué era, pero había algo en él. Ese algo que me hizo aceptarle su propuesta y salir camino a su casa acompañada por él. Supongo que sería más fácil ya que sus compañeros no estaban, creo que esa incomodidad la dejaría para otra ocasión.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección hacia su casa, lo extraño era que no llevábamos más de 5 minutos caminando cuando onew se detuvo. Supuse que  le pasaba algo, pero no, en vez de eso…

\--Ya llegamos. --dijo al momento que se detuvo.

\--¿en serio? ¿Tan cerca de mi casa?

\--sí, cuando te acompañé también se me hizo extraño ya que tomabas la misma ruta que yo, pero seguí caminando. Y sí somos casi vecinos.

\--Ok... --le dije, el tono de duda no abandonaba mi voz. --quién lo diría? --comenté, más para mí misma que para él.

Me puse algo rara, quizá nerviosa. Dejando eso, subimos hasta su piso mientras Onew abría el apartamento, mi corazón latía apresuradamente, quizás era porque era primera vez que me encontraba en un apartamento sola con un chico que apenas conocía. Cuando finalmente se abrieron las puertas yo quede asombrada por lo que vi…

 

POV Onew

 

Mi nombre es lee jin ki, pero me llaman Onew, significa  "Suave, Amable", por esto me gusta más que me llamen así y no por mi nombre verdadero. Nací en Gwangmyeong aquí en corea del sur, pero para perseguir mi sueño me mude a Seúl. Mi infancia fue normal, iba a al colegio, tenía amigos, mis padres me cuidaban y me querían mucho; fui creciendo y desarrollando una pasión por el canto, por la música y sentí que mi futuro era ser cantante, para esto viaje a la capital, ingresé a la academia de una gran compañía, la SM, y con mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y sacrificios, luego de dos años pude por fin empezar a cumplir mi sueño, pude convertirme en cantante e incluso en el líder de un grupo llamado SHINEE, han pasado 5 años desde que debutamos y nuestra carrera va muy bien, disfruto cantar y bailar en el escenario, soy feliz así, aunque todo conlleva sus sacrificios, por ejemplo el hecho de que no nos dejen tener citas, supongo que nunca he tenido una novia o algo parecido, así que nunca he experimentado lo que es el amor pero sé que cuando lo empiece a sentir sabré que es, y pues, no tengo un tipo ideal de chica, soy más de los que cree en el amor a primera vista. Sobre mi personalidad, soy una persona alegre, me gusta hacer bromas y muchas veces contar chistes que a nadie le da risa, soy malo, lo sé. me gusta mucho el pollo, es mi comida favorita en todo el mundo, aparte del pollo también me gusta el espaguetis; mi color favorito es el azul verdoso perlado, la verdad amo ese color, vivo en un departamento con los chicos, creo que ya eso es todo de mi.

 

El día comenzó normal, me levanté, algo tarde como siempre, tengo el sueño algo pesado, desayuné lo que los chicos habían hecho, ya eran como las 10 am y me puse a jugar matando el tiempo, hoy tenia la mañana libre, pero en la tarde tenía un horario que cumplir, por suerte mañana y pasado no estoy tan ocupado. Solo con escuchar los rugidos de mi estomago, confirmé lo que ya sabía, tenía hambre; aish pero me las van a pagar, por qué no les gusta el pollo tanto como a mí, si el pollo es lo mejor, tiene proteínas, es fácil de digerir, ahh solo hablar  de él me dan ganas de comprarlo.

\--me voy –-grité.

Iba en el carro, pensando en ese pollo que me iba a comprar y por supuesto no iba a compartir.

Ya sabía a dónde dirigirme, sí, lo llamo mi lugar especial, el supermercado, obvio la zona de carnes. Me quedaba a 25 minutos en carro, así que no demoré mucho. Ya con el pensamiento claro llegué, Salí del carro y me dirigí al supermercado. Al entrar me fui directamente a la zona donde venden pollos y demás carnes, obvio todas lucían riquísimas y mas con el hambre que tenia, pero estaba allí, era enorme, se veía jugoso, era como si me llamara y el hambre que tenia no ayudaba mucho a mis delirios, sin dudarlo corrí hacia él, ese lindo pollo, pero cuando llegué y puse mi mano en él, note que había una mano debajo de la mía, y note que era de una chica y me ruboricé, y más cuando esta se volteo a verme. De inmediato me normalicé y…

\--ammm el pollo se va conmigo yo lo vi primero. --dijo la chica.

\--no, el pollo se va conmigo, es obvio que yo lo necesito mas.

\--no seas así --rió --yo lo necesito mas, ¿sabes qué? Solo mírame.

Al decir esto agarró el pollo y se lo llevó en mis narices, todavía estaba en shock, y justo…

\--así está mucho mejor yo lo necesito más, así que cómprate carne o cerdo se ve que lo necesitas más. --dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Ella se fue a pagar el pollo y yo todavía estaba aturdido, pero al mismo tiempo con rabia.

\--aish y pensar que era el único pollo, ahh tengo tanta hambre, ash tal vez esa chica lo necesite más que yo. Ya tocara comprar otra cosa. --me dije a mi mismo.

Me calmé y le fui a preguntar si de verdad necesitaba el pollo, supongo que solo era para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, aunque no puedo negar que esta chica me causó algo de curiosidad.

\--¿tienes una gran cena en tu casa? --pregunté.

\--no, es para mí sola, mis padres no están aquí.

Y así comenzó una corta conversación…

\--oh, por la forma que me peleaste el pollo supongo que ya tenemos algo en común, el gran apetito por el pollo. -dije mientras intentaba sonar agradable.

La sentí algo indiferente al principio, pero supongo que no era para menos.

\--ah sí, cierto, es que en seriiio tengo hambre, y el pollo, ¿lo querías para tu familia? --la noté más interesada.

\--pues no, era para mí solo. Cuando los chicos con los que vivo me dijeron que no era pollo me puse mal y les dije que entonces vendría al supermercado y me compraría un pollo para mi solito.

\--si que eres infantil, --rió --por cierto, no te he preguntado tu nombre.

\--oh si se me olvidaba, yo soy Onew.

\--¿Onew? Ese nombre no parece de por aquí, tienes uno más de por aquí?

\--sí, mi nombre es jinki pero me gusta mas Onew.

\--oh, ya veo, bueno está bien te llamare Onew.

\--y tu cómo te llamas, tampoco me has dicho.

\--yo me llamo Aura.

\--tu nombre tampoco parece muy de por acá.

\--sí, lo sé, pero es mi nombre real, solo que mis padres, no querían que fuese como los demás, además que ellos dicen que yo traje luz a sus vidas y querían que yo fuera grande en conocimiento. Y aura en griego es luz y conocimiento.

\--oh! que bonito nombre y qué bonito significado, eso no lo sabía, supongo que se aprende algo nuevo cada día.

\--sí supongo. --me respondió y miré el reloj, se me hacia tarde.

\--Aura, lo siento, en serio me estaba divirtiendo contigo me tengo que ir, si no llego a almorzar con ellos, me regañaran.

\--yo también me estaba divirtiendo, pero claro, no te preocupes, yo también tenía que irme, tengo hambre. --rió.

\--bueno, hasta la próxima, por cierto ¿cuántos años tienes?, solo para saber.  --admito que ese día estaba curioso.

\--tengo 22, y ¿tu?

\--yo tengo 23. Oh! tenemos casi la misma edad, Aura, en serio fue un placer conocerte, sería bueno volvernos a encontrar.

\--sí, sería bueno, un placer conocerte también, ONEW.

\--bueno, chao, nos vemos.

Cuando terminó la conversación, me sentí algo raro, quedé sorprendido, esta chica de verdad le gusta el pollo, creo que ya me está cayendo bien y por qué negarlo, me parece algo linda, aunque todavía no la conozco, y es raro que piense así de alguien solo después de haberla visto una vez, pero no sé, no puedo explicarlo, de verdad esta chica Aura me está causando curiosidad.

Me tenía que ir, estaba contra el tiempo para el horario de la tarde, y como tenía hambre terminé comprando algo fácil y rápido de hacer, sí, compre ramen, obvio sabor a pollo. Pagué, Salí y me monté al carro,  y mientras iba de regreso a casa, recordé la situación del pollo y me dio algo de risa, pero lo que más me puso a pensar es que esta chica aura, aun siendo de aquí de corea, no haya siquiera escuchado de mi, por lo menos mi nombre, no digo que fuera una shawol, pero por lo menos haberme visto en televisión, en algún anuncio, bueno, creo que solo estoy siendo un poco egocéntrico.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignorese mi dibujito de la imagen(?)


	5. Una linda coincidencia. Definitivamente lo averiguaría

-Continúa POV Onew –

 

Llegué a la casa, preparé el ramen y me lo comí. Todavía me faltaba alistarme y ya los chicos me estaban esperando.

\--hyung, apúrate, tenemos que salir en media hora. --dijo Minho, el más alto de mis compañeros de grupo.

\-- _arasso_ , no me apures, algo me pasó en el supermercado --dije con una sonrisa en la cara recordando la situación.

Todos se me quedaron viendo raros.

\--hyung --dijo Jonghyun, el más bajo, con sonrisa sospechosa --está bien, supongo que fue por una chica, no hay problema.

\--¿qué? Nada de eso --dije nervioso.

\--está bien hyung, pero apurate en serio, ya nosotros estamos listos, por cierto key se fue primero, porque tenía algo que arreglar antes --dijo taemin, el menor, apurandome.

\--ok, ya salgo. --dije mientras me apuraba.

Me alisté y Salí rápido, teníamos una entrevista, ya estábamos en los últimos días de promociones por lo que estos días iban a ser menos ocupados, bueno esto antes de que tengamos que ir a Japón, todavía no nos han confirmado la fecha, pero todavía no me preocupo, solo disfrutaré por ahora, porque luego las preparaciónes para el tour son insoportables!

Se hizo de noche y llegamos a casa, los chicos  estaban muy cansados.

\--hyung, compra la comida y yo la preparo. Si quieres esta vez puede ser pollo. --dijo Key dirigiéndose a mi.

\--está bien key-ah, --dije, emocionado --ya vuelvo, descansen mientras tanto, el día estuvo cansado.

Cogí el carro de nuevo y me fui directo al supermercado, el tráfico estaba ligero así que no demoré mucho.

_\--Espero y hayan resurtido._ _\--Me_ dije a mi mismo.

Para mi suerte, en esa misma tarde habían resurtido, así que cogí el pollo y las demás cosas que se necesitaban, y las fui a pagar, cuando terminé, como no quería demorar mucho por los chicos, salí y me di cuenta que se me había olvidado la factura.

\--ashh, el manager me va a matar si no le muestro esa factura, a veces se preocupa por unas cosas tan tontas. --dije a modo de reprocho.

Me devolví a buscarla y curiosamente vi a alguien que se me hacía conocida, al detallar bien, noté que era la chica de al medio día, Aura, se me hizo raro verla dos veces en un día, pero me agradó. De pronto ella se me acercó y…

\--hola --me dijo.

\--hola --le respondí, extrañado.

\--¿me recuerdas?

\--oh si, aura cierto, lo siento es que no soy muy bueno para los nombres, pero tu cara si la recuerdo. --mentí, no quería sonar raro.

\--ah otra cosa que tenemos en común, yo también soy mala para los nombres, tu eres onew, ¿cierto?

\--si, y por cierto, ¿qué haces? --no sabía qué más decir, así que pregunté lo obvio.

\--pues comprando la cena, es que tenía tanta hambre que el pollo me lo comí para el almuerzo y no deje para la cena, y ¿tu?, no pude evitar notar que te regresaste por la factura. Por cierto, veo que esta vez fue la revancha --dijo Aura, divertida --seguro te vas a comer el pollo entero.

\--oh sí lo que pasa es que la factura para mí es muy importante, ya que no soy yo el que paga por mis gastos, algún día te explicare esto, y si también estaba comprando mi cena, esta vez sí pollo, pero esta vez sí lo compartiré con los chicos con los que vivo.

\--oh que bueno,  bueno entonces te dejo o si no te matan tus hermanos.

\--no son mis hermanos, pero como si lo fueran, llevamos viviendo juntos 5 años, así que nos llevamos como familia.

\--wow tanto tiempo, yo soy hija única, así que todo el tiempo lo he pasado con mis padres, incluso me siento algo rara ahora que no van a estar por unos días. Pero supongo que saldré a divertirme para no pensar tanto.

\--que bien, por cierto aura, sé que siempre te dejo en la mejor parte, pero en serio me tengo que ir, terminaremos en otra ocasión, quien sabe y de pronto sea mañana, uno nunca sabe. Te dejo mi número por si algún día te dan impulsos de pollomaniaca y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, juntos devoraremos pollos.

\--ok, no te preocupes, ah ya tengo un compañero pollomaniaco, por cierto yo también debo irme, se me hace tarde.

\--chao.

Ya me tenía que ir, pero sinceramente siento que podía haberme quedado hablando con ella por horas. La verdad Aura ya se había ganado mi atención, definitivamente tenemos que encontrarnos otra vez. Esta vez fue el encuentro fue más corto que el pasado, pero es que en serio los chicos tienen hambre no puedo quedarles mal. Lo raro fue que le di mi teléfono, me siento como si quisiera que me llamara, y al mismo tiempo sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, pero supongo que estaba bien, puesto que ella no sabía siquiera que yo era cantante.

Llegué a la casa, descargué las cosas en la cocina, Key se levantó a preparar la comida, y mientras yo descansaba, los chicos también se levantaron y lo ayudaron para que fuera más rápido. Comimos, y como estábamos tan cansados y los chicos mañana tienen agenda, nos dormimos enseguida que reposamos la cena. Mañana era mi día libre y todavía no sabía qué hacer. Salí de mis pensamientos y me quedé dormido.

 

Al día siguiente, me desperté y era temprano, aun así los chicos ya se habían ido, y no me dejaron nada preparado. No importaba, no tenía hambre de todos modos,  así que decidí Salir a caminar, si me daba hambre iba al supermercado y compraba algo.

Salí y empecé a caminar hacia el frente como por 20 minutos o más, no habían muchas personas en la calle, supongo que porque todavía era temprano. Cuando ya iba avanzando vi un parque a lo lejos que se veía solo y ya estaba cansado así que había decidido descansar, pero mientras más me acercaba al parque note que había una persona en una banca, parecía dormida asi que me acerqué, cuando me hube acercado bien noté que era aura, lo primero que pensé fue…

 

\--Qué casualidad, yo sabía que la volvería a ver, pero ¿que hará aquí sola y durmiendo?

 

Asi que la intenté despertar tocándole el brazo y diciéndole,

 

\--¡¿hola?! Despierta, no es bueno que duermas así.

 

En eso sentí que se movía y me abalanzó el brazo a la cara, me golpeó duro, pero no me dolió mucho, aun así,

 

\--ouch, pegas duro para ser una chica- dije sobándome la cara

\--lo siento, no debiste despertarme así –-dijo, recién despertando-- ¿Qué pasa?

\--es peligroso para una chica dormir así despreocupadamente en cualquier lugar. --le dije.

\--disculpa, ¿te conozco de algún lado? Tu cara se me hace familiar. --dijo Aura, yo solo pensé cuan despistada era.

\--sí, nos conocimos ayer en el supermercado, soy Onew, te dije que soy bueno con las caras. Por lo visto tú no mucho.

\--ah! sí, cierto Onew, lo siento lo que pasa es que ayer fue un día muy agotador, y hoy me levanté con mucho sueño así que me puse a caminar y de repente me senté aquí y me dormí.

\--no te preocupes no creo que necesites darme explicaciones, solo procura tener más cuidado. Por cierto ahora ¿hacia dónde vas?

\--voy a mi casa, todavía no he desayunado.

\--¿tu casa queda muy lejos de aquí? Te podría acompañar, podría ayudarte a cargar las bolsas.

\--queda a 20 minutos en autobús, pero si no te molesta podríamos ir caminando, así podríamos hablar y no se tal vez conocer más de nuestras vidas.

\--está bien, además creo que ayer no terminamos de hablar.

\--bueno, vamos. --dijo Aura, levantándose y recogiendo la mitad de las bolsas. 

 

Así nos fuimos y empezamos a hablar de cosas muy triviales…

 

\--pues si cuéntame de ti, ya sé cómo te llamas y tu edad pero no se mas nada de ti. --dije para iniciar conversación.

\--bueno, te recuerdo, soy aura, tengo 22 años, estoy estudiando ingeniería industrial, voy para sexto semestre, hoy comienzan mis vacaciones, y mis padres están de viajes de negocios hasta pasado mañana. Creo que eso es todo sobre mí, ahora cuéntame de ti.

\--oh!, bueno yo también te recuerdo, soy jinki pero recuerda dime onew, tengo 23 años, ahora mismo no estoy estudiando ninguna carrera, pero estoy trabajando junto con los otros 4 chicos que te dije que Vivian conmigo, creo que hoy y mañana los tengo libres, pero luego estaré mas ocupado, no vivo con mis padres desde hace 6 años. Ah y por cierto me apasiona mucho la música. Creo que eso es todo sobre mi también. --dije, sin apartar la sonrisa de mi rostro, estaba de buen humor.

\--ya veo, interesante… y ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

\--el Azul Verdoso Perlado.

\--¿en serio el Azul Verdoso Perlado? El mío también. --dijo con emoción.

\--sí, el azul Azul Verdoso Perlado es el mejor color del mundo.

\--wow alguien que piensa como yo

\--¿en serio? que bueno. --reí.

\--y ¿cuál es tu comida favorita? Aparte del pollo claro está.

\--oh si, el pollo es lo mejor, pero aparte del pollo lo que más me gusta es el espagueti.

\--oh que bueno, también me gusta mucho.

 

La verdad era que esta chica aura cada vez me generaba más y más curiosidad, de verdad teníamos muchas cosas en común, y hablar con ella era agradable, no me sentía para nada incomodo a pesar del hecho que no llevaba más de un día de conocerla, y lo mejor era que me trataba como una persona y no como un idol, además que me dio la oportunidad de darme a conocer. La ruta que tomábamos era la misma por la que me había venido así que  se me hizo raro, pero seguía caminando, de pronto se detuvo en un lugar que quedaba como a 5 minutos de mi casa y ella me dijo que ya habíamos llegado. Además me preguntó…

 

\--¿tienes hambre?

\--bueno, la verdad es que no he comido, cuando desperté los chicos ya se habían ido y no dejaron nada preparado, es que tengo el sueño un poco pesado. --le respondí y reí al final.

\--yo ahora voy a preparar mi desayuno, ¿no quieres entrar y comer algo?

\--claro, de todos modos los chicos no están en la casa.

\--ok entra, ponte cómodo no demoro.

 

Entramos y me senté  en un sofá que estaba en la sala, ella entró a me imagino que su cocina, y después de no mucho regresó con la comida servida, ya tenía mucha hambre así que me puse a comer y ni siquiera hablamos durante la comida, por un momento sentí como si me mirara y me puse nervioso, no sé creo que no me pasa muy a menudo así que no sabía qué hacer, solo seguí comiendo.

Terminamos de comer y se me ocurrió algo, ya que mi casa quedaba tan cerca, debía dárselo a conocer, pensé que era una buena idea y pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, no sé si aura me gustaba o qué era, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, así que le comenté mi idea.

 

\--¿tienes planeado hacer algo ahora?

\--no, ¿Por qué? --dijo Aura algo sorprendida.

\--aura --dije con tono inseguro.

\--sí, dime.

 

al principio estaba nervioso pero decidido, sabía que lo averiguaría, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme.

 

\--quisiera invitarte a mi apartamento. --dije al fin.  
creo que lo que le dije la tomó por sorpresa porque noté como se puso roja a más no poder. Por lo que intente calmar la situación.

\--Ok…

\--no pienses que te voy a hacer algo malo --le dije con una sonrisa-- es solo para que quedemos en igual de condiciones, yo ya conocí tu casa, ahora es para que tu conozcas el mío.  
\--ah! ahora entiendo me parece justo, está bien.

  
Ella aceptó y empezamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa que quedaba como a un poco mas de 5 minutos de su casa, cuando llegamos me detuve y le dije…

\--ya llegamos.

\--¿en serio? ¿Tan cerca de mi casa?

\--sí, cuando te acompañe también se me hizo extraño ya que tomabas la misma ruta que yo, pero seguí caminando. Y si somos casi vecinos.

\--ok... --dijo con duda-- quién lo diría.

Como vivo en una casa-apartamento de 2 pisos y yo vivo en el ultimo, subimos hasta mi piso, cuando llegamos lo abrí, la verdad me sentía raro, los chicos no estaban en la casa y ella era la primera chica que invitaba a mi apartamento, aun así abrí la puerta y…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se que soy mala en paint xD


End file.
